Conventionally, there is known a robot system for picking up, from a conveyor, an object being conveyed by the conveyor, by detecting position and orientation of the object and tracking the object by a robot (for example, see PTL 1).
The robot system in PTL 1 includes a temporary placing table where an object picked up from the conveyor is temporarily stored in a case where there is an excessive supply of objects by the conveyor, and an object stored on the temporary placing table is picked up to be used when supply of objects by the conveyor becomes insufficient.
PTL 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-188231